edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cartoon mario
Warning Do not remove the content from other users' pages again. Your edits are disruptive, and if you persist, you will be banned. - In addition to the above statement. Do not label articles as candidates for deletion without inputting a valid reason. Dr. Angryslacks 19:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Stop ruining my pages, Cartoon Mario. As long you know nothing about the artists' own ideas, you have no reason to edit people's pages. Don't make up stories. --Ananasz 05:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I have blocked you for a week due to your troll-like behavior of removing content from others' pages. When your ban expires, I hope you will have learned not to do this anymore. You are forgiven! Thanks for understanding. - Again, I've found some things in your comments that I need to warn you about - see here and I already deleted a comment of yours on the Id, Idd n Iddy page, which was written in all caps and called someone a name. Please refrain from doing this. I find it interesting how you apologize, and then a few days later you're calling me a loser and going back to your rude ways. Watch your step, because your troll-like behavior has not stopped, and you are being watched. If I have to ban you again, it will be for much longer than just a week. Well, in that case, you should be more careful if others are going to have access to your account. Remember - No matter who is one the other end of the account, you're fully responsible for all that's contributed by the account. So, next time, I suggest logging out when you leave, and then logging back in when you return so no one can access your account while you aren't present. This is your final Warning The next time you decide to be disruptive on the wiki you will be blocked from editing and commenting for a certain amount of time. Your latest outburst on the The Last Benders page is what sparked this. You have been warned. Some Pages will be created by Me Pages that i will maybe create if nobody makes a comment on those pages. If anyone comments one(except Kirkland22 and Jspyster1), i will ask Kirkland22 or Jspyster1 to delete my page: Ed and Billy at the Olympic Games(Video Game)July 23 2010 Ed Combat(Video Game)July 25 2010 Hi Everyone Hi i am Cartoon Mario who often gets bothered by Mohamed(AKA:Cartoon Wario). I am 10 years old and my birthday is July 28 and I am here to fix problems so that everything could be fine. I often have fear of Kirkalnd22 and Jspyster1. Good day users. Happy Early 11th Birthday!!! The reason I am saying this now is because I'll probably forget if I wait to tell you. Play Time's Over I ain't making comments anymore i'm done with that but i am still editing. I am sick and tired of people fighting. Remember i am not commenting. I Hate Myself Very Much SOMEONE PLEASE BLOCK ME!!!! Ban response I have a feeling you're Cartoon mario's friend who hacked into his account. I can't even tell anymore who's on the other end of the account, but I'm going to make my decisions as if it's just one person operating the account. I will not ban you yet, as long as you promise to stop trolling. And if there really is someone accessing your account, you really need to change the password and log out after you visit each time. Please - I'm not sure why you want to be blocked – Is it just for attention or to gain sympathy or something? Regardless, your trolling has not stopped, so I will indeed consider banning you. Any more troll attacks, be it in the comments section or whatnot, I will block you for a month. - Maybe someone is using his account. Maybe this person is trying to get Cartoon mario blocked on purpose for a personal reason or revenge. Whoever you are please stop. DUMBEST BOY NAMED CARTOON MARIO!! Yay you are going to block me yay!! YAYAYAYAYAYA The block is set 1,2 BLOCK!!!!! Thank you Thank you for letting me know i am happy goodbye!! I don't care if i am blocked because my cousin is coming after 4 days!!!! I don't care if i am blocked the only thing i care about is that my cousin is coming or not coming. And you should block me for 2 years or 5 years. This is my lucky day. Blocked I have blocked you for three months for your repeated troll-like behavior and annoying other users. - A word to Cartoon Mario You have my special permission to edit the minigames section of Ed,Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show:The Video Game(Game Boy),and ONLY the minigames section.Remember these guidelines- *1-Make sure only Eddy is playable in the minigames(excluding the first minigame of world 4,in which Edd is playable and Eddy isn't). *2-Make sure there is a timer on every minigame. *3-Make sure that the setting of the minigame stays in the areas of that particular world. *4-Make sure there are 4 minigames in every world(that will add up to 28). I give ONLY Cartoon mario the permission,because according to the comments,he's the only one on this wiki that likes it. Thanks,'User:Eddlikeshotsauce' Avada Kedavra you died. 02:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, feel free to add to my now free-for all show Ed, Edd n Eddy's Brand New Show!. --Naifu Unblocked you have unblocked me. I kept waiting. I really think you should be my friend. Indeed I did. But you even ASKED to be blocked, so I'm trying to figure out why you're now happy to be unblocked. Is this for attention, or did somebody hack into your account? - How to become an Admin. Anyway, i wanted to ask you how to become an admin. Can you give me some clues about how to be an admin? Sorry, but you don't display admin qualities, and you have been blocked twice after trolling through the comments sections. - Zombie Aliens From the Planet Rhubarb (Issue 1) I was wondering if you could help me write this. You can't add any unneeded characters such as, King Boo, Bowser, Mario, etc. Only characters that are aliens and that would fit with the story. You have to make them up. They can't be from a TV show or Video Game. Please leave a message after the beep. .....BEEP..... DogDays124 01:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Lame. DogDays124, I will never edit "Zombie Aliens From Another planet" it seriosly sucks.-Carton mario. Well thanks for your help. I needed critism. What can i do to make it better? DogDays124 01:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 The Eds have to be there.-Cartoon mario Okay, what else? The Kids. No Kankers.-Cartoon mario What if they transport Ed to their planet to help them defeat the No Body Man, because of his knowledge on comics.And the Kids come to help.